Puppet Master
Puppet Master is the seventh episode of ''Glee'''s fifth season and the ninety-fifth episode overall. Source It is set to premiere on November 28, 2013. Filming for the episode began on October 18, 2013. Source The episode will be written by Matthew Hodgson. Source Spoilers *They’re looking for an attractive female extra who will be used as someone who “catches the eye” of one of the other characters. Supposed to be a hot girl student. However, this could be for Movin' Out (Episode). Source *They are booking extras as ”college students or professors,” and instead of the regular student look, they should wear “a little more of an NY look”. However, this could be for Movin' Out (Episode). Source *''You're My Best Friend'' is a special song dedicated to a special someone. Source New York *The Madonna cover band goes through some struggles. Source *Someone goes crazy. Source *Starchild reveals something. Source *Santana will be plugging Proactiv solution.Source Lima *There is a New Directions group number. Source *The seniors leaving issue is addressed Source *There's talk about the future of McKinley Source *Vampire Tina is back. Source Scenes *They filmed more Career Fair scenes. (10/22) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *An all girls locker room scene was filmed. (10/22) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Iqbal was on set. (10/23) Source *Alex was on set. (10/24) Source *A bus stop scene set on LA was filmed. It’s being filmed on the corner of Bronson and Melrose across from Paramount studios. (10/24) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Some scenes at a college were filmed. (10/24) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Chord was on set. (10/24) Source *Erinn was at dance rehearsal. (10/24) Source *Glee booked two sets of extras, the regular students and “1986 flashback high school students.” They’re told to wear a “very stereotypical” 80’s look and they cite Sixteen Candles, Breakfast Club, and Madonna circa “Like a Virgin” as the kind of look they’re going for. (10/25) Source *Lauren was on set. (10/25) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Jenna was on set. (10/28) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Iqbal was on set early. (10/29) Source *Lea, Naya, Chris and Adam were at a dance rehearsal for Into The Groove. (10/29) Source Source 2 *Darren was on set. (10/29) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Lea, Chris, Naya, Demi and Adam were on set filming a scene involving a hipster Bar. (10/30) Source *There will be Muppet versions of New Directions. Source Source 2 *Naya, Lea, and Chris were on set. (10/31) Source Source 2 *Jacob was on set. (11/02) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source Music *Lea was in the studio. (10/28) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Chris was in the studio. (10/28) However, this could be for Movin' Out. Source *Erinn was in the studio. (10/30) Source Songs Source Source 2 *There is a solo Source *There is at least a ND number Source *Kitty is singing Source *Blaine is singing Source *Rachel is singing Source Guest Cast Special Guest Stars *Adam Lambert as Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert *Demi Lovato as Dani Source Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Figgins *Erinn Westbrook as Bree *Jeff Larson as Student #1 Gallery 1379875_236497553183355_958038513_n.jpg tumblr_mvecb7F4SF1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg Gleepuppets.jpg BX1jCNLCMAE5ICI.jpg Christmas lights.jpg Hipster Bar.jpg next-dooorjpg-1.jpeg Kevin, Jane.jpg Shenanigans.jpg NYC Crew does Halloween.jpg|NY Crew tumblr_mvkhtiGWjQ1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mvkilePQxM1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg whatthe.png becbec1.png glee season 4 cast.jpg|Vampire Tina BX9iYi0CIAErVt5.jpg Navigational Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes